The invention relates to a pill dispenser for dispensing medicine and health tablets or capsules with features that impede the dispensing of the tablet from the apparatus by an infant or a young child.
With the increasing use of vitamins and medicinal tablets due to the emphasis on improving health and body condition, there is a need to have a dispenser for domestic use which may be readily and conveniently operated yet which cannot be operated or tampered with by infants or young children.
Heretofore, various pill dispensing devices have been proposed such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,227,167 and 3,885,703. These devices generally include a dispensing outlet through which a single tablet may be dispensed and a rotatable dispensing plate which carries the tablet around to the dispensing opening. However, these devices are not entirely safe or suitable for domestic use where small children may be present.